Madmen
Madmen are the main threat in the 2016 video game Unsurvivable. They are a barbarian-like race of people of which over 90% of the living population are in in the united states who stay in camps and hunt animals, kill anyone they see, eat their dead bodies and keep parts of their bodies as trophies or decorations. Despite being called Madmen, Female madmen are quite common and are found in the game. Madmen Varieties: * Madman * Light Madman * Madman Tosser * Armoured Madman * Madman Psycho * Madman Scavenger * Madman Archer * Armoured Tosser * Insane Madman * Armoured Archer * Madman Hunter * Madman Sniper * Madman Pyro * Madman Brute * Gatling Madman * Armoured Pyro * Armoured Brute Appearance: Madmen can wear many different things. Madmen usually have scrap metal plating armour but armoured brutes wear titanium armour. Most madmen are either covered almost entirely in scars or are bandaged all over their entire body. It is not uncommon to see a regular madman with shoulder, neck or arm armour. Regular madmen usually wear a torn/ripped green, grey, white or black t-shirt sometimes with bullet holes or a tank top and almost always they will wear a vest on top of that which could be anything from a fishing vest or a bullet belt and sometimes they will wear leather jackets. They sometimes will have shark tooth necklaces or necklaces with bugs on them and will usually have a bandana or welding goggles tied around their neck. They will sometimes wear a shemagh as well. (These are just some of the clothes regular Madmen will wear.) Female regular madmen usually wear a tank top with or without a fishing vest have goggles and their hair tied into a ponytail. Light madmen tend to be a lot skinnier then normal madmen and are almost always covered head to toe in bandages and carry many belts across their torso and ripped jeans with chains and black boots. Madmen tossers look similar to Light Madmen except they have a regular build and they wear sunhats or Australian outback hats and carry a huge bag of rocks which they are carrying around their body like a messenger bag. Archers usually wear brown camo hoodies and have a large quiver to carry their arrows. Madmen psychos look like normal madmen except are slightly skinnier and are covered al over with blood and wear more armour. Scavengers look like light madmen except with brown hoodies. Insane madmen wear a gas mask around their mouth and sometimes will have a sunhat or a cap on backwards and are skinny and are also covered head to toe in bandages but except around their body. Hunters look identical to Archers except with a sand camo hoodie and they wear goggles. Snipers wear high school jackets and always have arm armour on at least one arm. Pyros look exactly like normal madmen except have burns all over their body. Voice: Madmen have 14 different lines of quotes voiced by different people with over 250 lines each for the madmen. These are: * Steve Sweeney * Sonny Strait * Steve Blum * Joseph Balderrama * Ogie Banks * Liam O'Brien * David Cooley * David Sobolov * Sam Marin * Adetokumboh M'Cormack * Lydia Leonard (Female Madmen) * Kath Soucie (Female Madmen) * Lacey Chabert (Female Madmen) * Sumalee Montano (Female Madmen) Weapons: Coming soon! Drops: Coming soon!